Just Another Sonic Story
by Souldragon12
Summary: Welcome to Hollow Meadow! A normal Earth city that isn't so normal anymore. Take a journey with Selena and her brother as they interact and live with Sonic and his friends while they spend sometime on Earth. And there will be plenty of adventure. Will update when I can. Rated M for sexual slurs and the occasional blood.


They say that putting your thoughts down in record is a great way of letting the truth out. And people have a tendency to to believe what is written before them. So here it goes.

My name is Selena Maria Gardner. I'm 15 years old and I live with my 25 year brother, Sam who takes a college course over in Hollow Meadow University.

That's where all normally ends in my life. And the weirdness begins. Our mother has been missing since I was the age of five and our father is dead. Okay maybe that's not so weird but here's where it gets weirder.

I look like any other teen human at the age of 15, but I have orange hair and blue eyes. So maybe my hair color is strange but here's the kicker, I have the ears and tail of a fox Actually, if I'm going to be honest, I have two fox tails. Yeah, strange right? I'm not all the way human.

And to top that, I'm a technopath. I can control machinery with my mind and sense cyber waves in the air. Okay so that's really weird. But now it gets even weirder, if that weren't already possible.

Over a year ago, I met the famous video game character, Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes you read right. Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends(and his siblings for that matter) are REAL! They exist! And some of them live in my very house.

What's with the smirk? Oh, you think I'm joshing you? Well I have photographic proof. Its in the link. Click it sometime.

Anyways, since the arrival of the Blue Blur and his crew, our sleepy mountain valley home hasn't been so sleepy anymore. What with plans for take over by Dr. Ivo Robotnik(Eggman to you sonic fans) its been pretty lively, even though the town hasn't seen anything from the bad doctor in a while. Though that may change sooner than I like to think...

I can hear crashes coming from the living room, I hope Sonic and Knuckles haven't been fighting again...Sam went nuts when they broke the T.V and couch. I thought it was funny honestly. I hated that couch to begin with anyways. Speaking of which if you're wondering I can give you a few glimpses of how the Sonic crew lives.

Sonic's in and out of the house most of the day, most likely running through the mountains that surround the town. What? He's The Fastest Thing Alive. He's not gonna stay in one spot.

Tails on the other hand is here most of the day. He has turned our two car garage into his workshop which I don't 's where he is most of the time unless he and Sonic are out having a bromance somewhere. The Garage also happens to house the Tornado 1...or 2...I have no clue, I'll ask Tails later maybe.

Amy? What the hell do you wanna know about her for? Oh fine, she lives here too, and so does Cream and Cheese. Rouge...well I barely see any of her but I did have to redo the lock on Mom's jewelry box...

Shadow lives on his own in an apartment in the big city, though I do catch an occasional glimpse of him when I'm in town.

Can't say I care for the guy. He watches me rather closely, maybe because of my middle name but I'm nothing like Maria, honest. It gives me the creeps the those red eyes just watch you..

Knuckles stays here from time to time. Angel Island is somewhere in the mountains hidden from view so he's most likely there, ya know gaurding the Master Emerald...unless he's here again today...

Team Chaotix? ...Yes they are here too...I can't say i care for them much either. I have to stay away from Charmy though. No! Not because I dislike the kid, its just I'm really allergic to bees(Moabian, Earthling, or otherwise). I do have effy pens just in case...

Are you seriously wondering about Silver? Dammit you fan girls, yes Silver is here and so is Blaze but neither of them live here. They pop in and out but they mostly do their own thing.

Me? Well I go to school if your wondering. I play games, I tinker around with machines sometimes. I try my best to be normal as I can. I also run track. Shhh! You can't tell Sonic I was once was top in track and field! Especially the 100-meter dash. He'll never leave me be...

Uh-oh...There's another crash, and I can hear Sam yelling. Maybe there is a fight. I better go check it out. Until then you'll have to wait for my next update. Thanks for reading!

**Selena M. Gardner.**


End file.
